Adolescencia y problemas mentales al estilo vocaloid
by RINKAGAMINE-SWEET
Summary: Aqui presentamos unas historia basadas en hechos de la vida real de... RIN-SWEETGIRL Y NEKO-GIRLPRINCESS! No nos hacemos responsables de transtornos generados por estas historias. Disfrutenlas! :) xD


Adolescencia y problemas mentales al estilo vocaloid

Comencemos:

La vanidad.

Era un dia soleado Rin, Miku y Gumi estaban como siempre encerrradas en su cuarto y la razón x la q no salían era q Nuestra qerida rin n0o sabia q chicos ya estaban hartos puesto q , len gakupo y kaito dormían allí.

Gritaban incesablemente:-¡ABRE YAAAAAAAA!, ¡PUES QUE CARAJOS PIENSAS PONERTE!; Las chicas hicieron caso omiso a los gritos y AMENAZAS que los chicos decían pero como era de esperarse kaito no poseía un autocontrol asi que… pateo la puerta al estilo patada de mula voladora y….. la tiro.

Entre los tres sacaron a las chicas del cuarto gritándoles que la vanidad no era buena y lamentablemente ellos pasaron todo el dia decidiendo que ponerse.

El maquillaje:

Ya entrada la noche a Rin le entro la inspiración asi que sedo a su hermano con un sedante para animales [de donde lo saco, quien sabe] y mientras este caia desmayado Rin saco todos sus estuches de maquillaje que eran al menos 30 sin contar que también tomo los de miku y gumi y se puso manos a la obra.

Al dia siguiente….

¡RIIIINNN QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE! , Rin atemorizada retrocedio en la habitación mientras a Len le aparecia un aura demoniaca a su alrededor, - Y-Yo No e he-hecho n-nada dijo con una voz que reflejaba terror-Mira un alien montado en un unicornio volador esta saltando en tu cama!- Inmediatamente que Len volteo ella salio corriendo despavorida, instantáneamente salio kaito de la habitación de miku y le solto una patada de mula voladora a Rin, Cuando ella sintió que se acercaba el golpe se hizo bolita y se fue rodando.

Al dia siguiente su venganza fue aplanar a kaito con la aplanadora…

Quieres ver una película?

Un dia como cualquiera los vocaloid decidieron ir al cine [exactamente solo iban a ir Rin, Len y Gumi pero los demás se les pegaron]

Llegando al cine cada uno quería ver una película diferente:

Rin y Len una sobre Aplanadoras, Gumi sobre conejos y zanahorias, Kaito sobre los helados, Meiko sobre como se elabora el tequila, miku quería ver Los puerros asesinos

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que los policías los hecharon a patadas del cine,pero ellos con tal de ver una película intentaron entrar al estilo agente 007 e hicieron un agujero en el techo del cine [para entrar al estilo araña] ;cuando todos comenzaban a bajar misteriosamente comenzó a sonar la tonada de misión imposible, bajaron todos y terminaron dándose cuenta de que habían entrado a la sala de reproducciones hentai….

Al salir del cine todas las chicas estaban traumadas y los chicos estaban sangrando por la nariz y teniendo pensamientos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy pero muuuuuuuy pervertidos en sus mentes cochambrosas

EPILOGO

Sueño de len

_Leeeen-escuchaba yo una voz q me llamaba seductoramente-ven conmigo si?-esa voz se me hacia familiar _

_Quien eres- pregunté timido pero a la vez seductoramente-tu sabes bien quien soy-pensé[no se si eso se pueda en un sueño pero lo hice]-RIN?-exactamente ven conmigo si?-yo intentaba ver donde estaba ella pero no la veía ; sentí una mano en mi hombro me voltee y la vi , desesperadamente comencé a besarla y desnudarla; pero de pronto comencé a ver borroso, regresaba a la realidad y que vi [mejor dicho que sentí]_

_El maldito perro de gumi estaba lamiéndome y haciéndome colofox …_

Los transtornos mentales de Gumi

Una tarde lluviosa había una Gumi muy aburrida pues todos los vocaloid se habían ido a un balneario y no le habían avisado, ella al ver q había despertado tarde puso cara de perrito regañado asi que empezo a platicar con el perro, luego slio a caminar un rato y choco con un poste y empezó a coquetearle por alrededor de media hora, después dijo que la banqueta era sexi, después llego gakupo con una toalla en vez de ropa y resulto que unos monos se la habían robado [o eso le dijeron]

Ella al ver que se le estaba callendo la toalla lanzo sedantes para animales a todos [de donde los saco,de nuevo no sabemos]


End file.
